


Some Things Are Worth It

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari learns Kankuro and Gaara's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Worth It

I rubbed my aching cheek as I ate my rice. "Why'd you have to smack me so hard Temari?!" She jabbed my arm with her chopsticks. "Kankuro, you should have knocked before you went in my room, you perv!"  
  
I snorted. "If I knew you were getting dressed, I would have never went to get you! I'd rather be sucked up through my own ass-crack than see you in your birthday-suit!" She sneered at me. "Oh my, aren't you pleasant? And such wonderful table manners too! Why don't you just go find a skirt to chase?!"

I continued to eat without saying a word. It was times like this you just had to let Temari vent.

"Or maybe you don't really go for girls?! I mean I've never heard you talk about having a girlfriend!" She used her chopsticks to spear me again, this time with force. "Well?!"

I shrugged. "So what?"

Curiosity took the place of the anger on her face. "Are you saying-" She blinked. "that you like guys?"

I looked away. "I'm not saying anything."

She did that creepy girl-talk time grin, that she had perfected over the years. "Ohmigawd! Do you have a boyfriend?" I shrugged again. "Maybe." Her eyes got huge. "Don't tell me who!"

"What?" _‘I thought she was going to beg me to tell her!’_

She giggled. "It'll be fun to get to guess! If I do, you have to do dishes for a week!" I looked incredulously at her. "Are you serious?"

"What's his favorite color?" Apparently she was. "Um...I don't know."

"Hmm. So he must not talk much then...of course you're not the most observant so, I'm not surprised you don't know."

‘Boy, does she know how to deflate an ego.’

"Does he have black hair?" I shook my head. " Hmm. So, that knocks out that bug dude, that Neji kid, and Gaara's friend Lee. Oh, and we can't forget Uchiha. "

 _‘Whoa, who knew such a simple question could knock out so many?’_ I squirmed in my seat a bit.

"And we should just mark off Uzumaki, because even a maroon could tell his favorite color is orange." I rolled my eyes and ignored the hint at my mental standing.

"So, that leaves... Shikamru, that doggy guy, and that fat one." I smirked. "Hmm? Does it now? How interesting." She smirked right back.

"Well it looks like I'm going to get this in three." I quirked an eyebrow. "Do you like fat guys?" I chuckled. "Not really."

"Then you're going out with dog boy!" She cried triumphantly.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" I gave her my best nonchalant gaze.

She stuttered, in confusion. "W-well..."

"You're wrong."

"B-b-b-but... I’m going out with Shikamaru!" She looked pissed, like no tomorrow.

"Good for you. I'm not."

She went blank. "Then who!? I went through everyone!"

"Kankuro...?" We both turned to looked toward the kitchen's archway, where the soft voice had emanated from.  
  
"Hey, Gaara. Did you sleep good?" I got up and walked over to him. He was wrapped up in my blue bath-robe, showing his milky white legs. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I brought my hand up, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "You just looked so peaceful-" I smirked. "and after that workout I put you through, I thought you would wanna take a little rest. "

"Don't make me kill you." He was trying to hold it back but I could see the pink tint on his face. "I love you, Gaara." He growled and bit at my thumb. " Yeah, yeah. Me too. Now get me something to eat, before I bleed you." I leaned down and kissed his ' love ' mark.

Suddenly, Tamari bust out "But you two are brothers! You could be outcast!" She looked very pale and disoriented.

"I wouldn't mind." I said calmly. "It'd be worth it." Gaara nodded in agreement and kissed me lightly.

Temari's shocked expression was priceless.


End file.
